


Autograph Session

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka goes to Ryoma's house with the intention of getting Nanjiroh's autograph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autograph Session

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is Konomi-sensei's.

Ryoma blushed and batted at Tezuka's hands. "No. You can't." He shook his head. "I can't believe I even brought you here. Why would you want to meet an old crummy geezer like him?"

Tezuka leaned over and grabbed the pen that Ryoma had knocked out of his hand. "I just want his autograph. And, since I'm your captain, I thought he might appreciate meeting me."

"Yes, buchou, but..." Ryoma caught the face that Tezuka was looking more tense than usual. "Oh, hell. You're a fanboy!" He sighed and pulled his cap further down on his brow. "Fine. But, don't mention that you're my boyfriend of who knows what he'll do. He'll either try to kill me, or he'll start buying me magazines."

"Magazines?" Tezuka shook his head and strode forward. He was calm enough to introduce himself first. "Hello, Echizen-sama. I'm your son's tennis captain. It's a pleasure to meet you." But before Nanjiroh could even open his mouth to respond, Tezuka had shoved the pen and autograph board in front of him. "May I have your autograph?"

Nanjiroh looked at Tezuka. "Aren't you a little old to be my son's captain? Or do you mean that that old lady hired you to help out? Well, okay. One autograph. But, be sure to show it to all of your students."

Ryoma hit his father with his school bag. "This is Tezuka-buchou. He's a third year at my school and takes very good care of me."

Nanjiroh looked at Tezuka and pointed, and then looked back at Ryoma. "You mean, he's only two..." He snapped his head back to Tezuka. "Milk! Do you drink a lot of it?"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow and moved the autograph board to draw attention to it. "No more than is usual, but I've always been tall for my age."

Nanjiroh grabbed the board and signed it quickly. "Are you any good? Good enough to be my son's captain?"

"I'm a good player, yes. Ryoma hasn't beaten me yet."

Standing up, Nanjiroh gestured to the dirt court. "Shall we?"

Tezuka's eyes practically lit up, so Ryoma pulled his cap even lower and called over Karupin. "Go play. Neither one of you will be satisfied if you don't. I'll keep Karupin out of the way. He's gotten bad about trying to play with the balls. I don't think he realizes that they could hurt him."

Nanjiroh tossed Ryoma a cat's-tail from his sleeve. "Make sure to watch. You're going to play the winner." Ryoma, despite himself, enjoyed the prospect.

"Buchou," Ryoma said as he twitched the cat's-tail and pulled it out of Karupin's grasp, "That means that you have to beat my father in order to play me."

Tezuka nodded. "I look forward to it."

Twenty minutes later, there were two spots on opposite sides of the court where each man had dug in a heel and pivoted to hit all of their shots. It was still the first point.

Twenty minutes after that, the score was 15-all and the sky was darkening. Karupin had gone inside and Ryoma had fallen asleep with the cat's-tail in hand. Tezuka had lost his point when he had looked aside to see Ryoma sleeping. Nanjiroh's had been after the second time he watched Tezuka look over at Ryoma. When rain began to fall, they gave no pretense of wanting to continue the game. Ryoma was getting wet, and didn't even realize.

Tezuka was closer to Ryoma, and arrived at the boy first. Ryoma was crooked up in Tezuka's arms before Nanjiroh could lift a hand toward the boy. "May I bring him inside?" Tezuka gestured with his head. Nanjiroh led the way.

The autograph board and pen lay out in the rain and were ruined, even though the storm was short.

When Ryoma woke up, he was still curled against Tezuka's chest. "Buchou?" he asked as he opened his eyes. "Why are you here?"

Tezuka leaned his head down to kiss Ryoma softly. "It started raining. I just got you to your room. Your cousin is making hot broth, and your father told me to get your clothing changed."

Ryoma shoved his way out of Tezuka's lap and went into his closet. "You aren't just with me because of my father, are you?"

"No."

"Because it felt like it earlier."

Tezuka crossed his legs. "I'm sorry. But, he's a great player. I admire him."

Ryoma pulled out his most comfortable sweat pants and a t-shirt. "I admire you. Do I act that much like a fool, buchou?"

Getting up, Tezuka walked toward Ryoma and pulled him close. "No. But, I'm not someone you never thought you'd have the chance to meet. I happen to have this chance because of you, and not because I'm taking advantage of you. You mean more to me that an old man's autograph, as evidenced by the fact that I picked you up, and not it."

Pulling off his wet clothes, Ryoma was thankful for the coolness of his skin as he felt warmth pique his cheeks. "I'll ask him for another for you."

Tezuka helped Ryoma finish undressing, and then wrapped his arms around Ryoma. "You're cold. Would you mind if I help warm you up?"

Ryoma shook his head and pressed up onto his tiptoes to kiss his captain. "You always have before, why not do it on purpose for once?"

Nanjiroh came barging into the room suddenly with a new autograph board. "Hey, you two. Break it up. It's autograph time."

Quickly pulling on his pants, Ryoma shouted, "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

Nanjiroh grinned. "Only knocking up. Guess you won't ever have that problem." He smiled at Tezuka. "Thank goodness you play tennis since you don't have breasts."

Tezuka looked a bit shocked. "Thanks?"

Ryoma pulled on his shirt and grabbed Tezuka's hand. "Let's so have some hot broth." He pulled Tezuka out of the room and down the stairs with Nanjiroh following behind them.

By the end of the day Ryoma was certain that his cheeks couldn't get much more enflamed from embarassment, especially since his father had encouraged Tezuka to spend the night and take a shower with Ryoma, both of which he accepted. However, despite the embarassment, Ryoma liked the outcome. The prospects of sleepovers were interesting, as were Ryoma's ideas of seeing Tezuka in Nanjiroh's clothing in the morning. He only hoped that Tezuka liked American-style breakfasts.


End file.
